bitter_nightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trebia
Trebian Deimaiā-Themata/daimyo-theme Hassaea-Honshu/Achaea-Caphtyre Kiouron-Kyoto/Kourion Tasilennōs-Tennō/basileus-Emperor Tsaseilennā-josei tennō/basilinna-Empress Kémura-Stémma/Kamnura-Crown Sedakia-Trebian word for Olive Trebian Diet Bread is eaten most often though rice is eaten at times. Rice is more expensive in Trebia Breakfast-5:30-6:00 least important A piece of bread with boiled eggs, vegetables and grilled fish at times Lunch-12:30-1:30 most important Bread or rice with a stew, vegetables, fish, wine and Fruits Dinner-7:30-8:30 2nd most important Bread or rice with fish or meat, salad, vegetables or soup Always eat what and when it is in season A glass of wine per day Olive oil for cooking, not butter or cooking oil More fish and fowl instead of meat or cheese At least 4 tablespoons of extra-virgin olive oil each week. An ounce of a mix of walnuts, almonds and hazelnuts a day. at least three servings a day of fruits and at least two servings of vegetables eat fish at least three times a week and legumes, which include beans, peas and lentils, at least three times a week. have at least seven glasses of wine a week with meals Frolia Kethkos-Trebian Ganibal Puryagi-Parbatian Puyarparma-Old Coscan Ganibal Gipkangi-Parbatian for Kingdom of Trebia(Sappite Empire) Classical Trebian is the Official language of the states of Athelia and the southern Trebian, and most of them have a tributary relationship with the Sappite Empire, like China Old Coscan is the Official Language of the former Coscan Empire and some states in southeastern Athelia. Parbatian is the Official Language of Parbatia, Sanacery, much of northern Aborea, some states on the east coast of Aborea, and the Gane Islands. All of these states communicate with each other using Middle Parbatian but communicate in their respective Official Languages when communicating with neighboring nations. Pallisut Palesutia Kethkos Palisutparma Ganipal Palisutgi Kamaphaituos-Samurai/cataphract hybrid. Hómis-Law Nain-Temple Ienrói-Sacred(Noun) Ienrí-Sacred Kotai-Fire Bafudi-Grape Missi-Island Hilasstó-Speak Deimaia-Theme Tasilennoos-Emperor Tsaseilenna-Empress Glíta-Tongue Glénssa-Language Ginchuóis-Knowledge Ixetis-Archer Lokra-Lyra/Kokyū hybrid Ulstú-Shoot Dórimon-Gift Ssipol-City Kémura-Crown Egwáa-I Hintuós-Man Oyé-No Areis-We Nus-You Nureis-You all Ausi-He/She/It Saute-They/Them Giáana-Milk Gúche-earth Kheiri-Sherry Xain-Yes Soguos-Yellow Bean(Soybean) Sēmon-Crest Ijekanai-Jigeke Egwá a Trebiga wan hilasstnē. I don't speak Trebian. I subject marker Trebian topic marker speak+negative conjugation Egwá a Gepkaniga wan hilasstnē Ega gepkaniga ne lasto-Teba Lasto Proper Nouns: Treba Aumena Dimazuki Sathumon Kalmoia Paseduos Minazakia Kiessa Kaftira Soufu Olixas Ariton Katanpe Elane Hudaiuos Margata Margiatai Salabra Loduos Sapthia Ospaka Kuzrane Boroi Tangera Ariton Miletha Tikhos Soktas Plural: Is to ei Nos to Hoi(denote origin and residence noun) Os to On Suffixes: -iga adjective denoting origin and used for languages and adjectives Gender: Uos-Male Ee-Female A-Neuter Egwáa Tasilennoos dasti Watashi wa tenno da Egwáa Trebiga Kamaphaituos dasti-Trebian Ega Teba kamafetos dina-Teba Lasto I trebia camaphait be-Creole in English Egwaa Treba kamaphaituos deina-Teba Lasto in trebian Teba Lasto is a Trebian-based pidgin with elements of Old Fersing, Reghenian and Old Coscan. It is widely spoken in the Western Trebian as a lingua franca, although Trebians often speak Trebian to Teba Lasto speakers as both are intelligible. Koine Trebian, a variety of the Trebian language based on the dialect spoken in Sapthia, is currently replacing Teba Lasto as a lingua franca. Koine Trebian has always been the lingua franca of the west among the nobles but is now affecting Teba Lasto and replacing it. Words from Teba Lasto have entered common usage and has affected some grammatical features of Koine Trebian. Topic and subject mafkers share features of markers and inflections Trebian Verbal inflectional categories indicative, imperative,subjunctive, optative, realis, conditional, conclusive, adverbial, attributive Conjugations Change based on the inflectional categories depending on what they end in Voices Active, middle, passive, potential, honorific, indirect passive Numbers Singular, dual, plural There's also a conjugation for the negative Articles agree on nouns depending on singular, dual and plural and their gender. Sound Changes from Ancient to Medieval B to ß unless after n G to gh unless after ng D to dh unless after n Zd to z Ē to i tH to th pH to f kH to x Ye to e Wo to o Intervocalic F to w Empress tikesse doujina 1063 Olixas margiatai august 11 1058 Reign:march 2, 1084 Trebian surnames. Royal families have names that are already assugned to them derived from nature, place of origin, religious terms, and important figures. Takes name from husband which changes depending in gender. Husband's name is from father Traditionally, first son's name is from paternal grandfather while second son is from maternal grandfather Patronymic surname comes first followed by given name Commoners had no surnames and used patronymic ones if necessary. First Trebian Empire Capital:Bouron Founder:Dralikhimuos 67 LE-54 LE Timeline -Primitive hunter-gatherers -eight kingdoms period(Homonic Period) -Phionic Period(Ruralization) -City-state period -colonial period -Bouronic Empire -Trebonic Period(Hellenisitc Period) -Sassizonian Period(Loss of Mainland and Coscan Influences) -Sappite Empire -Thericine Period(Early Expansion) -Amniparid Period(Loss of Ossilos and the Mainland) -Tangeric Period(Military take-over and reforms)is the capital -Magillic Period(Restoring of the Margeads) House of Margead Emperor Provinces(Several Districts) Districts(2-20 neighborhoods) neighborhoods(50 homes) Emperor-8ministries center(matters for emperor) civil services ceremonies(maintenance of temples, tombs,foreign relations, re;igion) taxation military justice treasury imperial household Themes- each have capitals and people formed in exchange for military conscription. The leaders of a theme was chosen and not hereditary and had control only over soldiers and governance, usually for life unless the emperor revokes it grants were also granted, sort of like manors and they have the right to tax the people within an area. these were granted by the emperor and revokable at will. No military obligations for holder and not transferable. Temples and people could be granted. Trebian cuisine utilizes a fusion of Greek and Japanese Cuisine. It utilizs olive oil, soy sauce, miso and other sauces and seasonings. A fish sauce known as Issaros is served with most meat dishes and imparts an umami flavor. Rice is often served as well as wheat noodles but bread is the main staple and is served at every meal. Food is fried, breaded, sauteed, simmered, boiled, braised, steamed, baked, roasted, grilled, poached, pickled, pureed, steamed and broiled. The majority of dishes are prepared fried, steamed, boiled and broiled. Ixetis Ixetei, ulstú Archers, shoot The Trebians has a population of 18 million and an army of 564, 000 men. Trebian ____________________ Glíta-Tongue Glénssa-Language Ginchuóis-Knowledge Trebiga glénssa Trebanos-Trebahoi Iga=Adjective denoting origin and used for languages and adjectives Gos-singular form Non-Plural Nos-singular Hoi-Plural for denote origin and residence Duos and kee Glénssuos Glénssee A for neuter Dórimon-Gift in Trebian Hilasstó-Speak in Trebian The Trebian sphere of influence ranged from their mainland territories in southern Athelia to the islands of the Trebian as far south as Caitan. The Trebian language exerted a great degree of influence upon their neighbors and everyone copied Trebian culture for themselves. Architectural and cultural influences were widespread just as Chinese and Greek was in our timeline. A tributary system was set up where people sought recognition and protection from the Trebian Emperor. Even Cosca paid tribute to Trebia in the beginning before they adopted the tributary system themselves. Today, Classical Trebian is seen as the language of the educated and is taught all over Athelia and is the official language of all of Athelia apart from some southeastern states that fell under Coscan influence. Even in the former Coscan Empire, nobles and the educated learn Classical Trebian and the nobility of the Coscan Empire often had Trebian Tutors. Gepkan is an ancient name for Trebia and was the name of Trebia in ancient times, though Treba has since replaced Gepkan. Gepkan is still used as a poetic and archaic name for Trebia. The people of the Sappite Empire refer to their nation as Treba. The name of "The Sappite Empire" is used to distinguish it from "The Bouronic Empire", a former empire once centered on the Trebian Isles. The island nation is referred to as "Trebia" in regular speech. Trebian Language Pitch Accent There are 3 accent marks, the acute (´) which can occur on any syllable represents the rising of pitch on a syllable. The grave (`) can only occur on the final syllable and represents that an acute was there previously but was lost. This is because a rise in pitch cannot occur on a final syllable and must be removed. The circumflex (ˆ) can only occur on long syllables (two morae) and only on one of the last two syllables as long as there is only one morae between it and the end of the word. This represents a rise and fall of pitch on the same syllable. If a pitch has gone down, it can never go up again on the same word, but can rise again in the same sentence if the speaker speaks slowly. Word-level There are three general intonation patterns at word-level # Low-High # Low-High-Low # High-Low Compound words change the intonation to follow the pattern as a compund. For example, a Low-High and a Low-High word combined does not result in a Low-High-Low-High word as this violates the rule that a pitch cannot go up again after falling. This means that the resulting word is a Low-High-Low word. Sentence-level It consists of collective word-level intonations which can be reduced to just the first rise when articulated quickly. There is also a rise in intonation when questions are asked. Sleep now child, crying child Lest(whether+perhaps) your parents come and I be whipped For I am but a beggar, no more than a slave They are rich people, lords and all I want to go home Back there by the stream when I die Who will mourn for me? No one, only the crickets by the stream Nêimü tíma kos, nauki kos Kanbuos (Kandou+tíbuos) nus na goies(singular:goias) (ke form ftuko) Egwáa machtüchio Ekeida egwáa zdojiakis miko(personal feeling) dasti Saute iotu(accent)sas hintuoda(singular:hintuos) dasti, ki(accent)zikuoda(singular:kizikuos) tai so(accent)letoi Egwaa spu(Japanese)chi ikaothel (ikao+thel) add the want to the end of verb stem) Doka e setumii pitse Egwaa ssethino Doie ithramo na gamian wouma? Doiemoux, miko e grouguos e hokposetumii nia Sleep now child, cry child Whetherperhaps you possessiveparticle parents (te form of:arrive) I whip Because I beggar only(personal) is They rich people is, lords and all I home go+want Beside the stream when I die Who mourn for(possessive for) me? Who+no, only the(agrees with noun) crickets the by+stream destinationparticle Negative pronouns are questions but with moux added to end only is 2 onlys in Trebian, one for only as in no personal feelins by speamer and one for only with personal feelings. (Done and miko respectively) Kai is and in greek Based on which language of origin, u is either ü(japanese) or u. If both then the vowel is u Nêimü tíma kos, nauki kos Kanbuos nus na goies ftukoke Egwáa machtüchio Ekeida egwáa zdojiakis miko dasti Saute iotusas hintuoda dasti, kizikuoda tai soletoi Egwaa spuchi ikaothel Doka e setumii pitse Egwaa shethino Doie ithramo na gamian wouma? Doiemoux, miko e grouguos e hokposetumii nia Trebian Adjectives When adjectives describe, they are before the noun ADJECTIVE+NOUN Trebiga Glenssa For adjectives acting as predicates NOUN+(TOPIC MARKER)+ADJECTIVE+PRONOUN Glenssa Wan Trebiga Nus(Your language is Trebian) When a noun is distinguished as opposed to others ARTICLE+NOUN+ARTICLE+ADJECTIVE E Glenssa E Trebiga